ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arashi Narukami/Profile
A friendly and cheerful big sister, Arashi is attentive to tiny details, but also operates on the principle "everything in moderation." Arashi had been working as a model since before entering the academy, and so deeply respects Akiomi Kunugi, an ex-model senior. Loves hardworking boys. Arashi makes an effort to participate in club activities and take the lead for the club members, such as the natural airhead Adonis Otogari and the innocent Mitsuru Tenma. Member of the unit Knights. Arashi is familiar with Izumi Sena as they are both fellow models and, being aware of Izumi’s volatile temperament, Arashi often tries to be the one to stop his actions.Arashi's Profile Personality Appearance Arashi has messy blonde hair that is swept from the right and light blue eyes. Arashi has a total of three ear piercings: two on the left and one on the right. One stud earring on each ear, and a loop earring only on the left. Arashi also wears a metal ring on the right index finger. Arashi wears the school blazer unbuttoned, white shirt tucked in, and a properly tied blue tie. The tie has a gold tip and another pattern above the tip. Arashi wears a brown belt with a black and gray buckle on plaid pants, and wears red sneakers with black laces and black soles. On stage as one of Knights, Arashi wears a navy blue, white, and gold jacket resembling a royal military uniform over a black shirt which is left unbuttoned at the collar. Arashi wears black gloves with a golden stripe on the wrist and a golden pattern on the front. On the jacket, there are four thin golden ropes attached to the collar, two connecting to the right shoulder pad and the back of the jacket while the other two are left hanging with knots in the front of the jacket. There are also two golden ropes which hang from the bottom left of the front to the back of the jacket. There is a navy blue and white stripe patterned sash connecting from the left shoulder pad to the bottom right of the jacket. Arashi wears black lace-up mid-calf boots with white accents and black laces, as well as navy blue striped pants. Trivia *Arashi's first name (嵐) means “storm." The two characters in Arashi’s surname mean “to roar, rumble” (鳴) and “up, above” (上), respectively. Furthermore, Arashi's last name is homophonous with the word 鳴神, which means “thunder.” *Arashi uses the first-person pronoun Atashi (アタシ), which is often used by women. *Arashi loves to be referred as Onee-chan (“big sister”), and often uses that title when speaking to people as well as expresses a desire to be referred to as that.Purple Wisterias of May - Flowers on the Battlefield 2, Greek Legends - Chapter 4, Magical Halloween - Out Sider 2, Beauties of Nature *When called by an insulting name, Arashi has asked to be referred to as “Arashi-chan,” “Naru-chan,” “Naruko-chan,” or even "Ran-Ran" (ランラン) instead.Checkmate - Killer's Anthem 5/6, The Long Pajama Dream - Chapter 3, Magical Halloween - WITCH CRAFT 3, Runway - Chapter 1 *Arashi enjoys collecting point cards and receiving the prizes while shopping.Holiday - Running Errands for the First Time 5 *Arashi’s cat is named Nyanko (a cutesy way of saying “cat,” like “kitty”).Arashi's 2nd Sub Story *Arashi loves cats, and is especially fond of them due to having Nyanko around.Cats and the Camellia Train - Chapter 2 *Though fond of the Knights uniform, Arashi finds it rather boring due to its lack of color.Arashi's 3rd Sub Story *Despite often pretending to be weak, Arashi is extremely physically strong.Ensemble - Chapter 100 *Arashi dislikes wearing tight clothing.Winter Santa - Chapter 2 *Arashi is skilled at sewing.Duel - The Eve of a Decisive Battle 3 *Arashi has voiced a desire to expand vocal range to be able to use both a male and female voice, to be able to find work for either one.Voice Training Work *Because it is implied Arashi was mistreated and hurt by peers in the past,Beasts - Center of the World 5 Arashi is extremely passionate about self-love and positive self-esteem, to the point of appearing narcissistic to others. Arashi frequently proclaims, “Above anyone else, I love myself.”Swaying in the Wind **On the matter of self-love, Arashi has said: “No matter how much I want it, and no matter how hard I try... I could never become the beautiful woman I dream to be. But even if that’s true... I won’t let it depress me. I won’t whine about it anymore. I love myself most, no matter who I am.”Beasts - Center of the World 7 *Arashi is extremely protective of friends, to the point of wishing to inflict physical injury on those who harm said friends.Magical Halloween - Trouble Maker 2, Sports Festival 3 - Chapter 4/5 **On helping friends, Arashi has said: “What sort of nasty, awful girl would just ditch their beloved friend when they’re in a pinch? Not me.”Bouquet of Desire - Chapter 2 Spoilers: *Izumi reveals that, before Arashi entered Yumenosaki, Arashi had a “terrible” personality: Arashi refused to speak politely to seniors, and would always respond sarcastically even when scolded.Star Festival - Epilogue 2, Checkmate - Killer's Anthem 4, Magical Halloween - WITCH CRAFT 3, Runway - Chapter 1 *Arashi has a crush on Akiomi,Reminiscence ＊ Marionette - Girls Talk 1, Checkmate - Killer's Anthem 4, Swaying in the Wind, Fleur De Lis - Chapter 2&5 and, during the previous year, Arashi had dyed-brown hair and glasses to match him.Reminiscence ＊ Marionette - Girls Talk 1 * During the previous year, Arashi did not participate in idol activities very much, like most students that year.Reminiscence ＊ Marionette - Girls Talk 2 *During the previous year, there was someone who called Arashi “the most beautiful person in the world” and declared their love to Arashi. However, this person committed suicide during winter after their dreams were broken, likely during the events of the War. Because of this, Arashi always tries to be there for others who may be struggling. **On this matter, Arashi has said: “There was no one there to stick by that person... So at least, I don’t want to repeat the same mistake over again. I’ll be by the side of everyone in Knights.”Star Festival - Epilogue 3 *At the beginning of the school year, Arashi desired to be the kind of “Arashi” the world wants to see, no matter what that may be.Purple Wisterias of May - Flowers on the Battlefield 6 However, by the end of the school year, Arashi expresses bitterness and discomfort when not seen as the kind of person Arashi really is deep down.Beasts - Center of the World 2 *A number of characters refer to Arashi with feminine terms. For example, Mitsuru refers to Arashi as “onee-chan,”Magical Halloween - Out Sider 2 Madara refers to Arashi as his “daughter,”Beasts - Center of the World 5 (娘) and, by the end of Beasts, Tetora refers to Arashi as a “charming woman” (魅力的な女のひと). **In SS - Effort 3, when Izumi is asked if he would categorize Arashi as a girl, he says: “If I had to categorize. But that one’s more like, ‘Gender: Narukami Arashi.’ And they’re best treated that way. Naru-kun will look at you weird when you treat them too much like a girl.” Voice Actor Comments "Both Arashi Narukami and I myself are fully supportive of hardworking boys and girls. Please enjoy Ensemble Stars together with this wonderfully quirky character!" —Sosuke Soma (April 28, 2015 - July 17, 2015) "Pleased to meet you. I'm Ryo Kitamura, playing as Arashi Narukami! My first impression of Arashi was that of a model who dislikes anything bothersome, which I thought to be a little like me, and that we also share a great affinity. Not only that, but Arashi has a cheerful personality, so I had a wonderful time playing this character!" —Ryo Kitamura (July 18, 2015 - Present) }} Sources Category:Profile